


The Yellow Sweater

by missingparentheses



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparentheses/pseuds/missingparentheses
Summary: When Rhett buys Jessie a sweater that looks almost identical to one owned by his best friend, she puts two-and-two together and makes a suggestion.





	The Yellow Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this comparison post](https://missingparentheses.tumblr.com/post/165496282512/im-just-skoshing-so-hard-over-these-two).
> 
> Thanks to [clemwasjustagirl](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) and [heatgeneratingtechniques](http://heatgeneratingtechniques.tumblr.com) for the skoshy conversations about the above photos which led to this smutty piece of trash. Enjoy, you filthy animals!

 

Rhett bounced up and down with excitement while Jessie rifled through the tissue paper in the gift bag he’d handed her. She chuckled at his enthusiasm.

“What’d you get me, baby?”

“Open it!”

Once the paper had been extracted, she pulled out a folded mass of knitted mustard-colored yarn. She held it up to discover an oversized sweater, and several emotions flashed across her eyes.

“You like it?”

Jessie squinted and tilted her head toward him, still holding the sweater up by the shoulders.

“It’s very cute… Baby, is this Link’s sweater?”

Rhett’s brow crinkled. “Why would I give you Link’s sweater?”

She shrugged and lowered the garment to lay flat on the bed. “I mean, I do like it. It’s something I would buy myself.”

“So what’s wrong?”

She looked him over. “It looks exactly like Link’s.”

He stepped to the edge of the bed where the sweater lay. “Not exactly. Look. The sleeves are different.”

“Okay, but...it’s basically the same sweater.”

“You afraid you’ll show up to the same party wearing the same thing?”

Jessie rolled her eyes. “No. I’m not.”

“Then what is it? You don’t like it? Want me to take it back?”

Jessie turned toward him and rested her palms on his upper arms as she looked up into his face. She studied him, her head tilted as she thought. Rhett swallowed thickly, feeling exposed under her gaze. Then she smiled.

“Wait here. I have an idea.”

She pressed his shoulders to guide him to sit on the bed, and he stayed put as directed. She grabbed the sweater and moved to the master bath. Rhett pulled out his phone when it was clear she wouldn’t be out immediately, and finally the bathroom door swung open.

His heart caught in his throat. She was wearing the sweater, yes, and what appeared to be nothing beneath it. But that wasn’t all. There were dark-framed glasses on her face, and her hair had been piled into a loose bun at the top of her head, the front of it teased and styled so that it swooped up and to the side. Just like Link’s.

Jessie giggled at the wide-eyed look on her husband’s face. “This what you had in mind?”

Rhett swallowed and found his tongue. “Jess, I didn’t mean—”

“—yes, you did. It’s okay. I get it.”

Rhett shook his head, trying to make sense of it. “I’m not—”

“Listen,” she interrupted again. “You’re my husband, but I don’t own you. I don’t own your mind. I don’t even own your heart. You’re allowed to want and to feel whatever you want. I just thought this might help, and I’m willing to play along. If you like.”

He nodded in spite of himself. “I like.”

Jessie giggled and twirled around, showing off her look. “You like?”

“Oh, I like,” Rhett growled as he grabbed her around the waist and tossed her onto the bed. She laughed, then sighed as he climbed over her and began to nose his way into the opening of the sweater, nuzzling into the knit fabric and kissing her breastbone. “You sure this is okay, Jess?”

“Call me Link.”

Rhett’s head shot up. “What?”

“Just do it. Pretend I’m him.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because...because it’s not…”

“It’s not what?”

Rhett sat back on his haunches over her legs. “It’s not fair to you.”

She sat up to face him. “Isn’t that up to me to decide?”

Rhett just stared into her eyes, unbelieving. Then Jessie leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“I don’t care that you love him. I don’t even care that you want him. You’re here, and that’s good enough for me. You can do this. It’s okay.”

He nodded, his eyes still conflicted.

“Try it,” she urged him. “Call me Link.”

Rhett swallowed. “Link.”

“That’s it?”

“Hi, Link.”

Jessie laughed. “Hi, Rhett. How did I end up in your bedroom?”

A grin crept over his face. “I don’t know. I think my wife invited you over.”

“Well, that was awfully nice of her.”

Rhett nodded.

“What do you want to do while I’m here?”

He froze. “I don’t know.”

Jessie grinned. “You want to know what I want to do?”

“Um...sure.”

She began to slowly unbutton his shirt. “I’ll give you a hint. You’re gonna need to be naked.”

“Oh, gosh.”

She chuckled. “Oh, gosh, indeed.” When the shirt fell open, she slid her hands into it to press it off of his shoulders and down his arms. Then she leaned in to kiss his neck. Rhett gasped.

“Oh, god, you smell like him.”

“Peanut butter peppermint, baby.” As she kissed him, her hands busied themselves in his fly. When it was open she slid her hand inside. “What’re we workin’ with here today, buddyroll?”

“Oh, gosh,” he gasped again as her hand wrapped around him.

“Say my name. Tell me what you want.”

“Oh, it feels good.”

“Focus. Say my name. Tell me what you want. It’s okay, Rhett. That’s why Jessie invited me over. She wanted me to make you feel good.”

Rhett whined as her hand stroked him up and down, his eyes pressed closed. “I want…”

“Anything.”

“I wanna fuck you, Link.”

Jessie’s eyebrows shot up. It took her a moment to gather herself—she hadn’t expected him to say it so quickly and blatantly, but she had asked for this. She swallowed, reevaluating her stance, and decided she was still okay. She was ready for this. It had been a long time coming.

In the moment of pause, Rhett’s eyes popped open, afraid he’d gone too far. But Jessie smiled.

“Well, then I guess we’d better start by getting you out of these pants.”

Rhett scrambled off of her legs and stood, shoving his pants and underwear down and stepping out of them. Jessie chuckled, then pouted.

“You weren’t gonna let me do it?”

“Oh. Sorry.”

She laughed again and crawled toward him across the bed. When she reached the edge, she sat down and pulled him toward her by the waist.

“Close your eyes. Now talk to me. I’ve never done this before, so I’ll need you to tell me exactly what feels good to you. Got it?”

Rhett sighed. “Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

“Okay, Link.”

She swatted him on the backside. “Good boy.” Then she wrapped her lips around his head and began to swirl her tongue around the tip. Rhett groaned.

“Ohh...that’s good.”

She made sure not to change what she was doing until he instructed her. It wasn’t her usual MO, but this was different. Link wouldn’t know what he liked on the first try. She could tell by the sound of his voice that he wanted something new, but she waited. Finally he spoke.

“Link?”

“Hmm?”

“Grab my balls.”

With her left hand she reached out and cupped his scrotum, loosely weighing and gently massaging it in her hand. His groans deepened, and he began to press lightly at the back of her head, encouraging her to go deeper.

“More, please. I like it deep.”

She obeyed, taking him in as far as she could go.

“Oh, gosh, you’re good at this. You sure it’s your first time?”

She released his ballsack long enough to deliver a tiny pinch to the inside of his thigh, and he yelped and laughed. She slid her mouth off of him then and looked up from behind the frames resting on her nose.

“Is that it?” he asked.

“Don’t want to push you too far. Didn’t you say you wanted to fuck me?”

Rhett blushed, dropping his voice. “I suppose I did.”

“Well, get on with it, brother.”

Rhett blushed further, and she saw a shudder run through him. She leaned back and crawled on her elbows until she was lying back on the bed again, one arm raised over her head and one knee bent upward, then she nudged her glasses up and winked. He climbed astride her with a hungry look, diving down to kiss her neck again.

“Thank you for this,” he whispered. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“Stay focused, McLaughlin. Your wife doesn’t return till this is over.”

Rhett growled and grazed her neck with his teeth. As he kissed her, his hand trailed down the front of the sweater until it disappeared beneath the hem to the bare skin below. He slid a finger inside of her and began to pump languidly, and she sighed with contentment. He pressed the heel of his hand against her clit as he moved, something he knew she loved.

“Rhett,” she whispered in his ear.

“Hmm?”

“Link doesn’t have a vagina.”

His head popped up again, eyes wide like before. She smiled shyly.

“I mean. I don’t have a vagina.”

He squinted and tilted his head at her. “So you’re saying…”

“First time for everything, right?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“You don’t want to?”

He sat back on his haunches again. “I didn’t say that.”

“Then test the waters. Go ahead. It’s alright.”

He blinked at her for a moment, then he leaned to the drawer in his nightstand for lube. Drizzling some on the tip of his finger, he reached down and circled it around her hole, pressing gently against the tight muscles without entering. She closed her eyes and relaxed, focusing on embracing the new sensations. When she nodded that she was ready, Rhett slowly slid the tip of his finger inside.

Jessie gasped, and he froze. “You okay?”

“Just gimme a second. It’s new.”

Rhett nodded despite the fact that her eyes were closed. When she nodded again, he pressed in further. They did this in sets, a bit at a time, until his long finger was pressed all the way inside her.

“How is it?”

Jessie breathed heavily and continued to focus on relaxing. “It’s different. But not bad. I think I’m getting used to it. You want to try moving?”

Rhett didn’t have to answer. Slowly he began to slide his finger in and out of her, watching her face carefully for any signs that he should stop. When she seemed okay, he chanced a glance down to watch the motion of his hand. He couldn’t believe this was happening. A sound escaped Jessie’s throat that was new, and he looked back up to her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed and jaw dropped open in a way that, in his experience, had always meant pleasure, not pain.

“Whaddya think?” he asked.

She chuckled, then answered in a breathy voice. “I kinda like it.”

“You do?”

“It’s different. But not bad different. I think I’m ready.”

“You are? You’re sure?”

Jessie opened her eyes and met his. “I’m sure. Now call me Link.”

Rhett’s tongue dipped out to wet his lips. “Okay...Link. Do you wanna maybe…flip over?”

She nodded, climbing to her hands and knees. Rhett positioned himself behind her and dragged his palms down her back, over the sweater, trying to envision that this was his best friend on his hands and knees in front of him. It was almost too much. He wanted it too much.

He reached for the bottle again and slicked himself up, then he aligned his head with her hole.

“You ready, Link? We’ll go slow.”

She nodded. “Ready.”

He pressed in just a bit, and when her breath caught again, he waited. Just as before, they moved a little at a time, each pause ending only when she nodded for him to continue. When he was finally flush, they both sighed heavily. He stroked her back with his hand, reaching beneath the sweater to touch her skin.

“You still doin’ okay?”

“I’m good. Go ahead. Slowly.”

He began to move. His thrusts were shallow, but she responded with quiet noises of affirmation and pleasure that emboldened him to continue. In time he noticed that she was pressing back against him, looking for greater friction.

“Come on now, Rhett,” she gasped. “I’m ready. Give it to me. Don’t be shy.”

Rhett growled and began to thrust harder, but he kept quiet, and after a minute Jessie made a noise of frustration.

“Stop!”

Instantly he stopped, his eyes dropping to the side of her head where she turned to look back at him.

“Babe, I’m here for this. You need this. Don’t hold back. I know you like to talk when you fuck, so let it out. Don’t worry about me. I’m fine.”

Rhett sighed. “Okay. Alright. Ready?”

“Fuck me.”

He began to move again, thrusting at a steady clip. She felt tighter than anything he’d felt before, and he closed his eyes, picturing Link’s ass in front of him.

“God, your ass feels so good, Link.”

“That’s it, baby. Tell me more.”

“You look so good in that sweater. The first time I saw you in it I wanted to fuck you like this.”

“When else do you want to fuck me?”

“Every day. I picture folding you over our desk and just plowing the shit out of you. I used to think about fucking you in your stupid run-down pickup truck when we were teenagers. Oh, fuck! When you’re cramming nasty shit into your mouth for the show, I think about what it would be like if my dick was shoved down your throat. Goddamn it!” he shouted as he came.

Jessie’s legs were shaking when he collapsed on top of her, and when he noticed, he carefully slid himself out of her body and rolled to the side, pulling her down with him and wrapping his arms around her. A wave of self-awareness rolled over him as he came down from his high, and he remembered all the words that had just spilled out of him.

“Oh my God.”

She rubbed a hand up and down his arm reassuringly. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I didn’t mean—”

“Shhh… Rhett. It’s okay. We’re okay.”

He nuzzled into the side of her neck, his eyes wide and unseeing. “I can’t believe this just happened.”

“Do you...want it to happen again?”

He swallowed. “Do you?”

“If it’s what you need, then yes.”

He sighed. “I think I do.”

She pivoted in his arms so she could see his face, then she stretched her neck up until he leaned down to meet her with a kiss.

“Then next time you need it, just call me ‘Link’.”

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr and say hello!](http://missingparentheses.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for kudoing, commenting, and subscribing! (You know what time it is!)


End file.
